Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (クラッシュ・バンディクー レーシング - ブッとびニトロ！, Kurasshu Bandikū Rēshingu - Buttobi Nitoro!; lit. "Crash Bandicoot Racing: Soaring Nitro!") is a racing game published by Activision and developed by Beenox. It is a remake of the original Crash Team Racing (1999). It is scheduled to be released on June 21st, 2019 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. A digital-exclusive "Nitros Oxide Edition" will also be released that has the character Nitros Oxide and his hovercraft unlocked from the start of the game, as well as including alternate skins for certain characters. Summary Crash is back in the driver's seat! Get ready to go fur-throttle with Crash™ Team Racing Nitro Fueled. It's the authentic CTR experience plus a whole lot more, now fully remastered and revved up to the max: Start your engines with the original game modes, characters, tracks, power-ups, weapons and controls! Power slide to glory in additional karts and tracks from beyond the original game! Race online with friends and Crash the competition with online leaderboards! Characters *Crash Bandicoot *Doctor Neo Cortex *Tiny Tiger *Coco Bandicoot *Doctor N. Gin *Dingodile *Polar *Pura *Ripper Roo (unlockable) *Komodo Joe (unlockable) *Aku Aku (NPC/item) *Nitros Oxide (DLC/unlockable) https://www.androidcentral.com/crash-team-racing-nitro-fueled-everything-you-need-know Cast English *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot Confirmed Karts *Original Kart *Team Bandicoot Kart *Team Cortex Kart *Team Trance Kart *Team Oxide Kart *Oxide Hovercraft (DLC/unlockable) Confirmed Tracks *Crash Cove *Roo's Tubes *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Tiger Temple *Papu's Pyramid *Dingo Canyon *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *N. Gin Labs *Slide Coliseum Nitros Oxide Edition There is a special, digital-only version of the game that comes with the following additions to the game: * Nitros Oxide - playable character * Nitros Oxide - character skin * Oxide’s Hovercraft - playable kart * Star Crash - Crash Character Skin * Star Coco - Coco Character Skin * Star Cortex - Neo Cortex Character Skin * Crash Head - Xbox One Avatar Mask will be available 7-10 days after the promotion’s end. Promotion ends 6/21/19 at Midnight PST. Gallery CTR Nitro Fueled Logo.jpg CTR Nitro-Fueled cover.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Cover Art.jpg|PS4 Cover CTR Nitro Fueled XB1 Cover Art.png|Xbox One Cover CTR Nitro Fueled NS Cover Art.png|Nintendo Switch Cover CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 1.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 2.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 3.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 4.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 5.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 6.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 7.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 8.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 9.jpg CTRNF Ripper Roo.jpg CTR Dingo Canyon Comparison.jpg CTR Papu's Pyramid Comparison.jpg ctrnitrofuel bg.jpg nitrofuel bg.jpg ctr-buy-logo.png Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Bandicoot) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Cortex_Kart.png|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Cortex) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Trance Kart.jpg|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Trance) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Oxide Kart.jpg|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Oxide) Trailers Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Reveal Trailer Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Trivia *The player is able to choose which kart they want to use, including karts from Crash Nitro Kart. *All eight of the original drivers from the original Crash Team Racing have been confirmed to be in the game, as well as Komodo Joe and Ripper Roo, who were originally boss characters in CTR, as of December 6th, 2018. External links *Official website: https://www.crashbandicoot.com/crashteamracing/home Notes de:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled fr:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Remake Games